The Trouble With Destiny
by MikiFreaky
Summary: Shinobu and Miyagi have finally started living together, but does the professor still love his little terrorist? A Misunderstanding, a meal, and a small mistake come together to help prove to Shinobu - and to Miyagi - that they are truly fated to be together. -Note: This story is a little teensey bit shorter than my other "The Trouble With..." oneshots.-


A young man with soft sand colored hair and expressive dark eyes stood in front of an open refrigerator. Inside were numerous heads of cabbage, a few beers, soda, milk, and carrots. That's it. The young man, just out of his youth and hardly qualifiable as an adult despite his mature air, frowned. "If I make cabbage stir fry again, won't he get upset?" He mused, glancing over at the calendar on the wall behind him. "I made it last week on Wednesday and Saturday, and on Tuesday this week, so that's three... Oh and it was his bento today, too. But he still hasn't taught me how to cook pumpkins." Head falling, the boy gnawed his lip. He truly wished at that moment that he knew how to cook. It was a lovers job to make meals and such for their partner but he failed at any and all domestic tasks. He was a burden, not a blessing, when it came to household things.

It had never bothered him before. His whole life he's grown up with others to take care of things for him. A cook to make his meals, a chauffeur to drive him places, a father to make decisions, and he'd been fine that way. His life was going to be one of comfortable boredom, where he lived the way he was expected to and carried out his duties while slowly suffocating in his staid world. He hadn't needed to know about the domestic when he was going to follow the path set before him. And so he's never tried to learn at all. But now he wished that he had taking action back then, learned how to cook and clean. Because now that his life had deviated from the expected, now that he was deep in the grip of a love directed by fate itself, he found himself completely unprepared for actually living on his own. Well... Not entirely alone.

The jangle of keys at the door had him slamming the refrigerator closed and running for the entry like an errant puppy, arriving just at it swung open. A tall, scruffy man with thick dark hair, shaggy sideburns, and a broad build stepped into the apartment, a cigarette caught between his lips and grocery bags in his hands. He was dressed in a nice suit, but seemed tired and slightly worn out. Seeing the youth before him, the man just sighed, making the boy skid to a stop just a few feet away.

"W-welcome home." The boy stammered, a bright flush rising up over his face. Even though he was clearly uncomfortable, he made an effort to give the greeting. Seeing it, the older man laughed a little and put down some bags so he could reach out and ruffle the beach colored hair.

"I'm home, Shinobu. What are you, a puppy waiting for his owner?" The man said, causing Shinobu's color to darken even as his pleasure at the touch and words filled his eyes with light. The younger man knocked away the hand stroking through his hair and stepped back, swallowing hard a few times before he managed to speak.

"G-give me an 'I'm home' kiss, Miyagi!" He demanded bravely, not looking away when Miyagi paused in the act of taking off his shoes to stare at Shinobu. The smaller man knew that the only way to get through to this man was to push until he couldn't run anymore. Even so, the older man's reticence drove Shinobu mad. He wanted Miyagi to stop holding back, to act on his impulses and desires! _'Ravish me! Show me how you desire me! Make me feel your love. Prove to me that I'm not the only one feeling this way. Even if it's just a moment, spend extra time with me.'_ He wanted to scream out to the world that Miyagi was his, but the older man didn't seem to be all that concerned with doing the same for Shinobu. Other than that one time with this friend from Australia, Miyagi didn't appear to be jealous at all while Shinob hated every man and woman that came near the professor, including his sister. Shinobu couldn't help his insecurities. There were so many things working against them, and they've had to fight to get to where they were at right now.

Though they were now living together, a dream come true for the younger man, Miyagi still wasn't being very active in their relationship. Somewhere in Miyagi's mind, Shinobu wondered if the older man even thought of them as being in a relationship. He didn't do many of the things couples were supposed to do. Shinobu knows that for the most part, the literature professor just wasn't interested in frivolous shows of affection, but surely asking for a kiss after a long day apart wasn't too much? Just to prove the love is there? Miyagi took the cigarette from his mouth with a sigh.

"Honestly..." He muttered, grabbing Shinobu by the back of his head and pulling him forward suddenly, catching the sandy haired man off guard. As he gasped, Miyagi swooped down and kissed him, tongue briefly invading to dance along the boy's, before drawing away and leaving the bitter tang of tobacco behind. "You're just too stupidly cute, Shinobu." Miyagi finished his statement with another ruffle of hair and picked up his bags, heading for the kitchen.

Stunned in the doorway, Shinobu traced his lips with trembling fingers. A kiss... Brief as it had been, the contact electrified him. He knew Miyagi had experience - the man had been married, after all - but sometimes the man's sexual skills left Shinobu unable to think. Like now. _'I just wish he would unleash that on me more often...'_ When he was in Miyagi's arms, felt how much the older man desired him, Shinobu lost his fears and felt loved. Dropping his hand slowly, the youth sighed._ 'Why doesn't he show that he loves me more?'_ It was only when he heard the clatter of plates in the kitchen that he realized Miyagi had left him there and ran towards the kitchen as well.

The older man was washing some sausages in the sink, every movement sure and steady, not a single wasted effort. Miyagi was always like that, efficient and controlled. As he stood there tall, Shinobu stared at the broad shoulders and tapered waist, feeling warmth building inside him. He knew that he could make Miyagi lose control, just by hugging him from behind and making a suggestion. To know that he had that much power over the other man was a heady thought.._ 'He's so amazing and he belongs totally to me.'_ Shinobu grew warmer still, then shook his head and walked up to the sink, grabbing the professor's arm lightly. Food first, fun later...

"Miyagi, you've been at work all day. I'll cook dinner, so you can read the paper and relax." It was one of his pleasures to cook - attempt to cook - while Miyagi smoked and perused the news in front of the television. It was a domestic thing, an act that helped to reaffirm how connected the two of them were now. And since he lacks any confidence in that area when it came to Miyagi, each meal the man ate with him made Shinobu feel more and more like an actual lover inside. And even though they both hated the food Shinobu made, Miyagi continued to let the boy cook for him, a sign that he understood the boy's need to do something for his lover.

There were few things he could actually do for his lover, after all. He was seventeen years Miyagi's junior, so there was no way Shinobu could help with his work. He's tried and he just didn't understand the man's fixation on beyond ancient literature. Bashou Matsuo just seemed like all the old writers to him. He didn't understand Miyagi's obsession. Shinobu also didn't make much money with his part time job, so he couldn't pay rent or help buy things for the house. Therefore, the only way he could think of to express his desire to be a part of Miyagi's life was to cook for him.

But Miyagi shook his head. "No, I'll cook tonight. I've got tomorrow off and I want something besides cabbage tonight."

At those innocent words, Shinobi felt his heart seize. Was Miyagi tired of him and his cabbages? Last time when he'd ask, the Miyagi said that he didn't mind, but was that true? After all, having the same thing over and over would make anyone bored. Maybe that boredom had transferred from the food to his feelings for Shinobu? Had all Shinobu done so far, all his attempts to express his deep love and desire, failed to make the professor see that this was fate? That's the problem with destiny. It can be a rather fickle thing. It was destiny, after all, which had made him fall in love with a stranger only to find out minutes later that the man he desired was his sister's fiancée. And it was destiny which had driven his stupid sister to leave this wonderful man, giving Shinobu the chance he needed to earn Miyagi's love for himself. Which he did. Or thought he did. Was destiny once again going to sweep him away from the one he loved? Shinobu didn't doubt that he held a special place in the professors heart but that wasn't enough. Maybe he was greedy or immature, but he wanted to be more than special. He wanted to be the only one in there, the one Miyagi thought of and worried about while he couldn't see the college student, the one he longed for when work and school kept them apart for days. Shinobu wanted to take up every spare thought the professor had. The one who falls in love ends up losing because they love too much, or that's what he's been told. It feels like sometimes the sayings of others may be true. Shinobu drew in a ragged breath and fought back tears. He wasn't going to give up! They'd come too far now to stop. Miyagi had stopped him from going to Australia again, had taken him to Sensei's grave and confessed his love there. He had asked Shinobu to move in with him. Miyagi had asked him! Shinobu wasn't going to let him forget that.

When Miyagi turned around, the clean sausages in a pan, Shinobu launched himself at the man and grabbed his arms, staring up at him. "Even if you're tired of me, this is destiny and you can't let me go! It's your responsibility for making me fall in love like this!" He shouted, clutching at the man.

"Huh?" Miyagi looked totally confused, eyebrows rising as he looked down at his lover. "Oi, Shinobu, what are you talking about now?" He asked, trying to slip free from Shinobu but the younger man held him tight.

"It's your fault! I have caught Miyagi's disease and there isn't a cure, so you can't leave me even if you're tired of me!" Shinobu shouted up at his lover, face blooming with color while his eyes filled and lips trembled with emotion. Miyagi sighed and lowered his head, eyebrow twitching.

"Once again, you're saying things I don't understand. I'm just tired of cabbage. You've got to be, too. I thought I'd teach you another dish, though not pumpkins. How is that connected with being tired of you?" The man finally asked, sounding a little put upon. Shinobu stared up at his lover, tears slowly overflowing from his eyes. He let go of Miyagi and rubbed at his face as his chest hitched with each breath. Though he knew that his lover was often confused by his emotional outbursts, Miyagi never belittled him. Instead, the man made an attempt to figure him out. That alone showed he cared, since Miyagi wasn't the type of man who enjoyed dealing with complicated matters.

So Shinobu cried, relief making him sob like the immature brat he sometimes thought Miyagi viewed him as, since the man brought up their age difference so much. The student cursed himself even as his heart soared. _'I'm such an idiot...idiot... I love him so much I act like a fool. It's his fault.'_ Shinobu's tears kept falling and his crying grew louder. His face was wet and his nose dripped. He was, in short, a mess. Miyagi sighed and set the pan on the counter, wrapping an arm around the youth's waist and ruffling the man's soft hair with his other hand.

"Oi, Shinobu, wipe your face and stop crying already. It isn't that big a deal." He spoke gently as he grabbed a paper towel and handed it to the crying man. Shinobu took it and blew his nose, tears still slipping out of his eyes. Miyagi is kind. He's always been kind. That's one of the reasons Shinobu fell in love with him. Despite his gruff manners and rather oblivious mind, he was unfailingly kind. Not only to Shinobu, but also to his ex-family-in-law, and that assistant professor of his at work. Sometimes that made Shinobu jealous but he wouldn't ask Miyagi to change. The student just loves him the way he is. Seeing that the youth was calming down, Miyagi gently set Shinobu away from himself so that he could tip up that expressive face.

"Of all the things to worry about in the relationship between us, my feelings shouldn't make the list. The age difference is a much bigger issues." The professor pointed out, once again bringing up their age. Shinobu shook his head, sighing internally. Why did their difference in age, of all things, bother the old man so much?

"The person I love happens to be seventeen years older than me; where's the issue in that?" Shinobu asked blandly, finishing his crying and wiping off his face. Miyagi gave him a stare then sighed and rubbed between his eyes.

"Only the young see age as simply a number, Shinobu." He muttered, picking up the plate of sausages again and heading for the stove. He pointed towards one of the bags. "The vegetables are in there. Cut then into long strips and dump them in here. Carefully." Miyagi ordered as he oiled the pan and threw the meat in, a delicious hiss filling the room. Soon the tantalizing aroma of cooking filled the apartment. Shinobu hurried to do his duty, taking the bag over to the cutting board and getting to work chopping. He was pretty good at it now, since he's spent all this time cutting up cabbages for - The knife slipped in his hand, sharp blade flipping and digging into his palm.

_Slice_

"Yee-ouch!" Shinobu yelped when the knife slipped in his hand and sliced his palm. Rushing over to the sink, he held his palm under the faucet and let the water run, watching the crimson flow down the drain. A hot hand on his shoulder made him turn his head to find Miyagi leaning against his back, looking at the cut with his brows furrowed in concern.

"Hey, Shinobu, are you okay? I told you to be careful!" The bark in his voice was born from concern, Shinobu knew, but he still couldn't help hunching his shoulders a little in response to the reproach being directed at him. Shinobu shook his hand, biting his lip hard. He wasn't a little kid. He wouldn't cry because he'd cut himself.

"I'm fine. It's alright." He said quickly, pressing hard on the injury. Miyagi sighed and grabbed the boy's hand, pulling it out of the water so he could see. Blood welled and dripped down Shinobu's wrist. The older man grabbed more paper towels and pressed them into Shinobu's palm, then hugged him briefly from behind. "Don't be a brat. Go take care of that and I'll finish up dinner." The older man's scent washed over Shinobu, making him shiver a little with desire. Miyagi misunderstood and rubbed the youths arm. "It's okay, I don't mind." Patting Shinobu's back, the professor pushed him towards the bathroom.

Shinobu washed out his cut and put the antibacterial cream on it, wincing a little as it stung. Wrapping the gauze around his hand, he sighed. Sometimes, Miyagi can be pretty dense. All Shinobu wanted was for the professor to take more action in their relationship, the actual couple stuff. Miyagi was great at being considerate, and at taking care of others, but not so good at the rest. Shinobu was always the one pushing for physical contact, initiating sex between them. Miyagi never turned him down anymore, and was always a willing participant, but Shinobu wanted Miyagi to initiate it, just once. He wanted to know that his lover truly desired him and wasn't going along with him out of pity. If this love was based on pity...Shinobu shook his head. The emotions between them were realy. He knew that. It had to be something else, then.

The youth knew that his older lover was uncomfortable with their relationship. Miyagi hadn't originally been gay, and had even been married to Shinobu's older sister. Before that, Miyagi had an unforgettable, female love in his sensei who died. Sometimes, Shinobu felt he couldn't win the man's total affections unless he were a woman, though he never wished to change his gender. To add more problems, Shinobu's father was Miyagi's boss and Shiobu is underaged. If caught, so many things could go wrong for the professor. Shinobu could understand a little trepidation when facing such difficulties, but true love would overcome them all if the stupid stubborn man let go a little. Or that's what Shinobu believes. A knock made Shinobu look up, dragging him out of his musings. Miyagi stood in the doorway, face concerned.

"Dinners done, but with your hand wrapped like that... Will you be able to eat?" He asked. Shinobu looked at his heavily bandaged hand and tried to move his fingers. They twitched but there was no way he was going to be able to work utensils. His palm throbbed with a dull ache and he wouldn't be able to do much with fine motor control requirements until his hand healed. He'd gone a little overboard with the wrapping, but it hurt, and he wanted it to be safely padded so that nothing would reopen the wound. So eating was out with that hand. And he was most assuredly not ambidextrous.

Miyagi snapped and smiled. "I know! Go sit on the couch, Shinobu. I'll feed you." Shinobu turned bright red as the professor walked off. Had he really heard that right? Was Miyagi actually going to feed him? Didn't the professor realize how... How intimate that was? Trembling, Shinobu hurried to the living room and perched on the edge of the couch.

Moments later, Miyagi came over with a plate and a fork. Sitting close enough to Shinobu that their knees touch, he faced the younger man and scooped some food onto the tines. Shinobu's face grew even warmer when Miyagi blew gently on the morsel to cool it, then offered it to the youth. He opened his mouth and Miyagi guided the food in. Shinobu had trouble chewing, staring at his lover so close to him. The professor had beautiful eyes, dark and expressive, with full and thick lashes, but he normally couldn't tell because of the tired squint which was usually on the older man's face. Shinobu's mouth dried out the more he looked at the professor. His hands as he manipulated the fork and lifted it once more. He became unable to move when Miyagi used the same fork to take a bite off the plate for himself.

_'I-indirect kiss!_'

The professor made a low sound in his throat and nodded. "Not bad. It's simple too, so you can make it as long as you don't slice your hand again." He said, scooping up more food. "Now say 'aaah,' Shinobu-chan!" Miyagi used his silly voice, the one that made him seem like an idiot to others, but that Shinobu was learning that the professor used when he felt uncomfortable or stressed. Was... Was this situation making Miyagi aware of him, too?

"Idiot!" Shinobu's voice lacked any heat as he reprimanded the professor. He was kind of enjoying this. Miyagi continue to feed him and eat off the same plate until the plate was almost empty. To get comfortable, the older man shifted on the couch, his entire leg and part of his chest now pressing against the small man, causing Shinobu to twitch in response to the sudden increase in physical contact. Unfortunately, Shinobu moved as Miyagi loosened his grip on the plate, shoulder bumping into the dish and causing the plate to fall, spilling food onto Shinobu's arm.

"Oops." Miyagi set the fork aside and lifted Shinobu's arm, leaning down and licking the rice bits off his skin. At the first touch of the professor's hot tongue against his skin, Shinobu was unable to move, body paralyzed by the desire rising inside him. He wanted Miyagi. Now. The older man glanced up from licking and stilled when he saw Shinobu's face. The teasing and concern in his face faded, being replaced with something deeper. A darker hunger. Miyagi set the plate down on the table next to the fork, never taking his eyes off the boy. Slowly, he started to drag his tongue up the youth's slender arm, dipping into the crook of his elbow and swirling across his upper arm until the fabric of his shirt got in the way. Shinobu's entire body was trembling, breath coming in short gasps as he met Miyagi's eyes. The dark depths were blazing with heat, making the younger man gulp. His face turned crimson and his eyes darted away, unable to withstand the ferocious depths of feeling blazing out at him from his lover's eyes. Slowly, Miyagi crawled over Shinobu, forcing the smaller male to fall back into the couch. This predatory look and stance... Could it be? With trembling fingers, Shinobu reached out and entwined their hands. Miyagi let out a deep breath and dropped his head.

"Shinobu... Don't be so cute when I'm trying to stay in control here." He groaned. "Don't look at me like you want me to eat you."

"But... I do. I want you to. Let go. Devour me, Miyagi, please." Shinobu whispered, tightening his hold on the man's hands as he forced the brave words out. Miyagi squeezed them and looked up. There was no disguising the naked hunger in that gaze now. Shinobu gulped.

"Alright, but don't complain to me when you can't walk tomorrow." He growled, standing and pulling Shinobu up with him. Together they walked to the back of the apartment to Miyagi's bedroom. Shinobu had his own room, since that was how the couple had gotten his father to agree to letting them live together, but most nights the student slept with the professor in his bed. Inside the dark room, Miyagi pushed Shinobu down into a sitting position on the mattress, whipping the youths shirt off over his head. Then, hot hands on scrawny shoulders, he forced the boy back and fell on top, trapping Shinobu under his larger frame. But Shinobu didn't mind. His heart was galloping in his chest, entire body sensitized to the softest of touches. Miyagi's hands on his shoulders made him squirm but it wasn't enough. He wanted more. He needed Miyagi's naked skin against his.

But he's shy. Shinobu knows he can talk a great game, but acting on his words is difficult. So instead of going for Miyagi's buttons, he wrapped his arms around the professor's neck and pulled him down harder, so they were chest to chest, and kissed him. Miyagi willingly opened his mouth to Shinobu but he didn't let the youth explore. The older man dominated the kiss, tongue roving about Shinobu's mouth like it was his land to explore. As his mouth was plundered, ravaged so deeply that saliva slipped past the assaulting lips to drop down his chin and neck, Shinobu arched against Miyagi. He rubbed his unclothed form against the professor's shirt.

The texture of cotton against his nipples inflamed Shinobu. He moaned into the kiss and ground himself harder against Miyagi's chest. He didn't understand how the lazy smoker could have such an amazing body, one that was hard and broad and driving him wild. Miyagi's body was built to embrace Shinobu. Strong and warm, Miyagi's embrace made Shinobu feel safe and protected as well as unbearably excited. They fit together perfectly. Shinobu didn't even mind that he was scrawny compared to the older man. As long as his body could make Miyagi feel desire, and Shinobu knew it did. The proof rubbed against his legs as Miyagi shifted softly against him. Finally the kiss broke and the two men separated, panting against one another's lips and staring deep into each others eyes.

"Miyagi..." Shinobu's voice was raw with need. The older man reared up and yanked his shirt off, popping a few buttons in his haste to be skin to skin. Tossing the fabric aside, Miyagi once again stretched out over Shinobu. Both drew in sharp breathes as their naked chests touched. But it wasn't enough. Tears of frustrated desire built in Shinobu's eyes. His hands clutched at Miyagi's broad shoulders, fingers flexing on the hot skin.

"Miyagi..." He panted, tipping his head up the tiniest amount. The professor didn't need to be asked. He grabbed his lover's chin and lifted it, swooping down with his mouth to cover Shinobu's delicate lips. Miyagi was brutal in the kiss, pressing hard and leave no inch of space inside Shinobu's fiery cavern untouched by his tongue. He kissed the boy until he couldn't breath and still didn't stop, pulling away just long enough for Shinobu to gasp before plunging back into his mouth again. Saliva dripped down Shinobu's chin. As Miyagi kissed the boy, he slid a hand down the narrow chest beneath him, fingers tweaking a pert nipple. Shinobu turned his face away and cried out, arching his body as pleasure shot through him. Miyagi pinched again, harder this time, and watched as Shinobu threw his head back.

The older man attacked the exposed throat with his teeth, sucking hard enough that Shinobu knew he'd have hickies there. Miyagi had truly let go. He was marking his lover's skin, making it rosey and sensitive, all over. Shinobu cried out again and again, sinking his fingers into Miyagi's thick hair as the man moved down the youth's body, leaving a trail of marks behind. Shinobu felt like his heart was going to fly from his chest, and his groin was so swollen that his pants hurt him. He didn't know what he'd done to flip his lover's switch so totally, but he loved it. He wanted more. Almost like he'd read the boy's mind, Miyagi rose up from kissing the boy's belly button and tugged on the jeans clinging to Shinobu's hips. The youth raised his rear so that the older man could slide his pants off, taking his underwear away too. The boy was totally exposed to his older lover now, member already hard and leaking fluid. Embarrassed, Shinobu covered his face with his hands, but Miyagi pulled them away and pinned them over the student's head. With his other hand, the professor grabbed the leaking shaft and squeezed.

"Aaah! M-Miyagi!" Shinobu gasped, twisting his body as desire crawled up from his belly to the rest of his body. Each brugh of hot skin against him made him want to cum, but Miyagi kept stroking, driving the fire higher and higher. Miyagi claimed Shinobu's mouth again, gulping down the moans and gasps leaking out of him. Shinobu rubbed his hips against Miyagi's clothed waist, making it harder for the man to keep up his stroking. He broke free of the kiss, leaving Shinobu's lips swollen and wet, and slid back down the youth's body. Before Shinobu knew what was happening, Miyagi lowered his head and took his lover's cock into his mouth.

"Gaah! Ah, hah! Mi-Miyagi! Nnn..." Shinobu cried out, fisting a hand in Miyagi's hair as his head tossed against the sheets. Miyagi's mouth was so hot around him, lips gripping him with such force that Shinobu's entire body trembled.

"Mmm." Miyagi hummed, the vibration causing Shinobu's entire body to tremble in response. The older man fluttered his tongue along the shaft in his mouth, then probed at the leaking slit at the top. Hearing the beautiful sounds breaking from his lover increasing in volume, Miyagi pulled his mouth away and tightened his fist at the base of Shinobu's cock.

"Don't come yet." He ordered, lifting his other hands and briefly sucking on two fingers, covering them with his saliva and the fluid he'd taken from Shinobu. The boy watched through dazed eyes, unable to do much more than lay beneath the older man and pant. When the first finger brushed against his puckered hole, Shinbu automatically twitched, body resisting what it knew was coming. But Shinobu craved it, so when Miyagi probed again, he drew in a ragged breath and waited for what he knew was coming.

It hurt. Every single time, it hurt, no matter how much effort Miyagi put into making him ready. After all, they were using an exit as an entry, and the body wasn't exactly built that way. But alongside the pain was indescribable pleasure. When Miyagi's hot shaft, so thick and strong, pushed into his body, Shinobu felt like his entire world was filled with light. Being able to join with Miyagi, to express their love through physical unity, was the most pleasurable experience. Together they were trusting one another and giving a voice to the feelings that they couldn't adequately say through words. His emotions flew high and he could tell, for one perfect instance, that they were truly lovers. Aside from the sheer emotional connection, the physical side was nice too. It just took a while for the pain to fade for Shinobu. Probably because he's such a slender boy, and Miyagi... Shinobu flushed. The old man was hiding a rather large gift in his pants.

Miyagi's finger slowly started to push into the clenching hole and Shinobu cried out, head throw back, as the digit slid deeper increment by increment. As it shoved in, the youth felt that familiar burning as his body rejected what it was being asked to do. But at the same time, each twitch of his anus caused pleasure to ripple through him. It was almost too much for Shinobu to handle. Then Miyagi lowered his head and swallowed his shaft again, this time taking it all in his mouth. As his member was engulfed in wet heat, Shinobu felt the finger slid into his rear completely and wiggle around. The cry that broke from his throat was desperate, hot. Uncontrollable lust. But Miyagi wasn't done yet.

He started to inch his second finger into the boy. Shinobu tossed his head back and forth against the sheets, hips rising and falling in time to the gently probing digits. He wanted to climax so badly, but Miyagi's tight hold on his base restrained him, and drove him higher.

"Miyagi! Miyagi!... Please, Miyagi!" Shinobu chanted his lover's name. The professor drew his fingers free of the puckered hole, and took his mouth off the boy's shaft, pleased to see the little hole twitching and the shaft almost dancing with want. He reached down to his waist and unzipped his fly, tugging his pants down just enough to free himself, but in too much of a rush to do much more. Miyagi gave his member a few good strokes to make it wet, then lined it up against Shinobu's wanting hole. Without warning the boy, Miyagi started to thrust in.

"En?! Ah! Ahn, gah! M-Miyagi! Miyagi!" The youth's eyes flew wide as his lover's shaft started stretching him and sliding deeper. He clung to the man's shoulders and shuddered as the thick flesh invaded him, pounding inside with a steady rhythm.

"Shinobu..." Miyagi grunted out his lover's name, gripping the youth's hips and thrusting into his completely. The boy instantly clamped his walls on him, a hot prison that he would never want to escape from. Beneath Miyagi, Shinobu felt like his entire body was being lit afire from within. His mind was confused, only able to feel desire, and his body a twitching, sensitive mess. He squeezed Miyagi within him, heart full to bursting. Grunting, Miyagi started to thrust in and out of the youth, each time hitting deeper and deeper into the tight channel holding him. Shinobu moved his hips in time with the thrust, loving the feeling of Miyagi slamming into him. He even liked the man's zipper biting into the globes of his rear. It just proved that Miyagi had been so hot for him that he hadn't wasted time undressing.

Finally, finally, Miyagi released his hold on the base of Shinobu's cock. The youth choked on a scream and his entire body locked in a beautiful arch as he came immediately, spurting high and covering his chest with his seed. Seeing it, Miyagi thrust even harder into the boy, his hips slamming hard against his lover's bottom.

"...tsk!" With a bitten off curse, Miyagi came as well, shooting his hot fluid deep into Shinobu's limp body. The heat washed through him and his tightened his grip on the now softening cock so that none of that delicious warmth faded away. Shinobu sighed when Miyagi fell atop him, panting hard from his own climax. The two men were sweaty and slick from their activities, but neither made a move to get up. Instead, Shinobu wrapped his arms around the older man and snuggled closer, drawing deeply the scent of smoke and coffee that always clung to the man.

"I want to stay like this." He whispered softly, rubbing his nose against the corded neck he had his faced pressed against. Miyagi hummed and slid his hands down to push himself up, rising above the boy and allowing cool air to rush between them. The sudden chill made the boy's pert nipples perk up. Seeing the red nubs rising, Miyagi licked his lips.

"We're not done yet. You're the one who asked me to devour him. I did say not to complain when you couldn't walk tomorrow, didn't I, Shinobu-chan?" Miyagi's chuckle turned dark as he nipped the boy's lips and started sliding down his body again.

"Miyagiiiiiii!"

* * *

"What's wrong, Takatsuki?" Shinobu looked up from leaning his forehead against the wall and saw his friend standing beside him a look of concern on his face. The other man's eyes widened when he saw Shinobu's haggard face, and the many red hickies dotted around his neck. "Whoa... you met up with your older lover over the weekend, didn't you?" The friend asked, sounding awed.

"Yeah..." Shinobu muttered, shuddering as his waist throbbed once again.

"Looks like she really drained you dry, Takatsuki. Older women are carnivores. You'll have to tell me all about it in great detail after class, okay?" Shinobu hummed vaguely as his friend put an arm around him and started chattering about what he'd done that weekend.

The sandy haired man tuned him out, focusing on walking without letting anyone know that his waist was killing him. It had been two days already, and yet Shinobu's body was just as sensitive as if Miyagi had just finished making love to him. The professor had been right about Shinobu not being able to walk the day after, but both men had been a little surprised when he was still hardly able to move today. '_The trouble with Destiny_,' Shinobu thought as he followed his friend down the hall to the next lecture, '_is that it sometimes can be a real pain in the I guess I wouldn't want it any other way._'


End file.
